Green Giller (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Toxic Artificial Monster Appearace Green Giller is an insect like monster, but shaped like dinosaur. He is a unhealthy green color with a yellow belly. His various limbs are segmented with pincers at the end of his tail, feet, and arms. It appears that he has a shell on his back. His mouth is wolf-like with two fangs and antennas. Stats *Height = 50m *Weight = 60,000 Toms *Place Of Origin: The Lab of The TMFF's secondary base Powers *Pincers: On his arms and legs and even tail, Green Giller has massive pinchers. *Venom: Through his pinchers, teeth and even toxic gas, Green Giller can poison enemies. *Toxic Gas: Spewed from his mouth. History Mirrablaze Green Giller was formerly a plankton living in the ocean. He was taken as test subject when the TMFF wanted to try, and make an artificial monster to fight upon their behalf against the Ivanians. They chose a plankton as they thought if it got out of control, it would be easy to take down. They brought the plankton to their second base's lab. Professor Sheka started by exposing the creature with radiation as it had been the cause of several monsters in the past. The radiation cause the plankton to slow change into something else, it gained a more upward posture and with a dinosaur like appearance. It grew teeth and pincers and an actual mouth. It stood there in the protective case it had been put in, and attempted to escape, while breathing green gas. Sheka then gave the creature a thing of growth hormone, and the plankton grew to the size of a person. Now known as Green Giller, the monster attacked the Professor and escaped into the main base. Sheka pressed the alert switch and the sirens around the base. The rest of the TMFF was alerted and quickly grabbed their weapons to hunt down Green Giller. Like with Dustpan and Flight King, Green Giller stalked them, and only attacking at precise times while looking for a way to the outside. As things went on, the monster grew larger. Eventually the TMFF found the monster in the jet hanger where it was near the full size of a giant monster. It escaped through the hanger doors, and to the outside world where all it found was dry land. Green Giller desired to return to the sea, and looked for it. Meanwhile the TMFF got into their jets to combat Green Giller before it could do any major damage. They saw the toxic monster heading towards a city with a dam containing a large amount of water. Green Giller saw this, if it could break that, it would be like the ocean again, and it could also feed upon all the drowned morsels. The TMFF fired their weapons at the monster and actually hurt it, but it breath a cloud of toxic green gas. Shirai Thank landed his jet upon the ground and transformed into Mirrablaze. Green Giller was about to break the dam when his tail was grabbed, and his was pulled backwards. He saw the culprit, Mirrablaze and engaged him in combat as he could tell he was going to stop him no matter what. Green Giller struck the hero with his pincers, bit him, and sprayed his toxic gas to poison him. This put Mirrablaze at a disadvantage and made the fight much harder. After a hard battle, Mirrablaze destroyed Green Giller with his Shining Ray. Doomsday Later, Green Giller was cloned as part of the Ivanians' and Mandarns' monster army. During the big brawl, Green Giller was impaled by Androzaurus. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Insect Kaiju